


共赴黄粱（上）

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Kudos: 2





	共赴黄粱（上）

自最后一缕橘色烟霞没入与地平线相接的群山之中，墨色天幕悬挂着一轮弯月，路灯一盏盏亮起来延伸至城市边缘最无人问津的角落，城市的夜晚才算是悄然而至。白日阳光猛烈的世间坦荡磊落，入夜后却随着昏黄的路灯一同堕落进最歇斯底里的声色犬马之中。

城郊一间隐匿在各种门面里再寻常不过的酒吧，自华灯初上后放起了有节奏的轻舞曲，所有靠窗的卡座都放下了窗帘，避免户外任何一丝光见缝插针的钻进来，天花板上有气无力的流转的劣质彩灯是酒吧唯一的光源。

今天很特别，抛开酒吧里一向震耳欲聋的摇滚乐被换不说，就连搔首弄姿的舞娘也不知所踪。

池盛踢开酒吧虚掩的大门时，看到的就是这样的场景。本该任由白日压抑已久的人群撕破最后伪装共赴黄粱一梦的酒吧竟然只有吧台坐着几个西装革履的男子。

“人呢？给老子开门迎客啊，还做不做生意了？”池盛走到吧台前顺手从冰桶里舀出几颗冰块噼里啪啦的倒进酒杯里，再从吧台里拿出一瓶黑啤，疑惑的往里探了探头。

没人应，池盛不耐烦的在衣兜里摸了摸，掏出一支皱皱巴巴的Cohiba送到嘴边点燃，烟雾入喉时池盛还是不免被呛到，碍于旁边有人捂着嘴忍住了。

旁边的男子似乎已经等待多时，看见他嘴边的烟才开口：“你是这家酒吧管事的？盛爷？”

池盛漫不经心的弹了弹烟灰，想要熟稔的吐出一个烟圈却失败了，瞪着眼睛凶神恶煞：“是我，怎么了？”

管事的说的好听，实际上不过是经营这家酒吧，顺便维持酒吧秩序以免有不懂事的人闹事砸场子。

从前池盛不过也是小流氓一个，在主管手底下混吃混喝顺便吓唬吓唬在酒吧闹事的人，前两个月不知是哪儿来的不要命的东西，闯进酒吧就开始砸东西，池盛带着一圈兄弟就地取材砸了酒瓶就往人头上开瓢，待收到消息的主管带着人赶到时，酒吧里只有拿衣物捂着不慎被割伤手臂的池盛，几个坐在旁边拿纸巾擦拭不断涌出鲜血的兄弟，和一群躺在地上被几根绳索缚住明显伤得更重的男人。

主管挑了挑眉，这家酒吧对于他们来说本就可有可无，能赶上是运气赶不上收拾残局亦不会有多大影响。倒是池盛拼了命的护住这无足轻重的小酒吧，吩咐完跟着的几个提着急救箱的医护给大家包扎伤口，他拍拍池盛的肩膀，听见牵扯到伤口的池盛低低嘶了声，笑出声：“干得不错。”

就是那天起，池盛从打手成了指挥打手的人，也成了这家小酒吧的管事。

谁都知道安宁路的场子里出了个不要命的盛爷，一时间酒吧闹事的人少了，奉承讨好的人多了，这不，手上这支昂贵的雪茄就是不知道是哪个兄弟孝敬的。

池盛夹着烟，猩红在指尖跳动，烟灰自动脱落刚好飘飘洒洒落在面前的人油光锃亮得皮鞋上，池盛轻咳一声思考真动起手来自己能有几分胜算，只看见旁边的人伸出手似是为他开道：“请吧，盛爷。”

顺着手臂的方向，池盛终于注意到酒吧最阴暗的角落里，夜里寻欢作乐的男女最中意的卡座正拉着帘，此时帘子从中间被拉开，他才看见里面坐着的两个人，和恭恭敬敬站在他们旁边的两个保镖。

“主管……”池盛走近看清楚立侍在一旁的人时阴沉的眉眼顿时活泛了起来。

那人食指贴近唇边示意他压低音量，眼里有几丝真切又无奈的笑意：“叫我谢临就好。”

陆觉燃杯中山崎25已经见底，谢临右手将另一只手的西装袖口压紧，右掌托着左手手腕拿起水晶醒酒瓶为陆觉燃添满酒，又安静的退后两步站在一旁。

过于郑重的画面让池盛一时哑了火，只能悄悄用眼神打量坐在沙发上的男人。

头发是深沉的墨色，似乎是刚刚修剪过安静利落的垂在耳廓上方，藏青色法兰绒大衣随意的搭在沙发扶手上，白色衬衣整齐垂坠，下摆没入皮带束缚的腰间，许是察觉到池盛的视线，他抬起头，目光透过薄薄的镜片和池盛相接，似笑非笑的迎上池盛的打量：“给他搬把凳子。”

虽衣着不凡，但看上去更像是没有什么杀伤力的文人。

池盛油惯了，威压讨好转换游刃有余，甚至觉得面前的人是个好说话可交际的人，看了眼陆觉燃旁边还空出一大片的沙发：“不用麻烦我坐这里就好。”

膝弯被狠狠踹了一脚，池盛笑容僵在脸上不自然的惊呼一声费力撑着小桌边缘才不至于狼狈跪地，含在嘴里的雪茄不堪其扰的落下一截烟灰，不偏不倚的沾在陆觉燃洁白的衬衣袖口上。

“这就是你教出来的人。”陆觉燃掸掸袖口上的烟灰，轻描淡写的声音里听不出有一丝情绪的波动，但就是这句话让谢临听后倒吸一口凉气，轰然跪地。

膝盖磕在地板上的声音听得池盛胆颤心惊，他从小在安宁路这一带混饭吃，刀尖舔血的人骨子里就写满了张狂肆意不服不忿，若论真心敬重也只有对他另眼相看的谢临。

而此时，他一向觉得高贵如天神，万事皆可不费吹灰之力化解的谢临竟恭恭敬敬的跪在另一个人的脚边。

“其实…”其实他一个月连谢临的面都见不到几次，着实不能算教。

坐在陆觉燃对面一直沉默看戏的褚洲突然嗤笑一声，活了快三十年头一回在一个不知天高地厚的小喽啰身上吃了瘪，本来一腔怒火的他看见池盛在陆觉燃面前竟也这么放肆，一时间来了兴趣：“陆先生，您手底下的人这规矩是该好好教教了。”

陆觉燃莞尔，没有反驳褚洲的话，只是不咸不淡的扫了池盛一眼：“烟灭了。”

本来只剩下一小截的香烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，池盛有些心疼，但旁边低着头但却跪得笔直的谢临告诉他，陆觉燃才是能做主的人。

“盛爷…”这个称呼玩味的在陆觉燃嘴边转了一圈，最后还是没忍住低低的笑出声：“是搬把椅子来坐着，还是和谢临一样跪着？”

这不是一个易做的抉择，盛爷好歹也是安宁路有名有姓的人物，怎么能轻易下跪，就算是面对上司的上司也不能轻易屈服，但…谢临跪着，他怎么能坐着，池盛想了半天，支吾了句：“要不我还是站着吧。”

首先听到的是褚洲意味不明的笑声，然后便是肆无忌惮的打量，像观赏马戏团的猴子一样，这种感觉委实不算太好，池盛悄悄的翻了个白眼，垂下的目光和陆觉燃不期而遇。

镜片后的眼睛依旧喜怒难辨，但停留在池盛身上专注的目光让他没由来的感到害怕，像是幽林中行走的旅人，被阴暗角落里的毒蛇窥视，完全预料不到自己下一秒的命运如何，池盛退后一步，全身的肌肉瞬间绷紧。

陆觉燃收回目光，像刚才的威压从未发生过一样，淡淡的吩咐谢临起身。

谢临会意的从吧台旁搬了一把椅子放在池盛身后，然后站在旁边。

“坐还是跪？”多面切割的水晶酒杯不轻不重的搁在桌子上，褐色液体晃动，冰块沉沉浮浮触响杯壁。

池盛尴尬的坐下。

窗外，铅色云层从远方慢慢蔓延开来，月亮钻进云层里，还有一丝清晖的天空转眼间黑了下来，乌云翻滚，暴雨将至。

剧烈的风吧窗户打的噼里啪啦的响，仿佛下一秒就要从窗柩上脱落似的，风雨欲来，不仅是窗外，坐在硬邦邦的的板凳上的池盛也被眼前的沉默压抑的近乎窒息。

陆觉燃问：“两个月前有人来闹事，是你解决了？”

事情虽然过去有些时日但池盛还是记忆犹新，想到是自己从不长眼的狗东西手里保住了这家酒吧，一时间有些得意，他藏不住心思，心里想什么面上便便表现了出来，此时一个笑容挂在脸上，说话的声音也不由自主的提高了：“是是是，那群狗东西下手忒狠，还好我…”

后背被谢临不动声色的碰了碰，他才反应过来自己可能说得太多了，顿时话头止住了。

“做得不错。”陆觉燃没计较他的失礼，不吝夸奖。

对面的褚洲坐不住了，酒杯重重的磕在桌上，伸出三根手指：“陆先生你跟我开玩笑呢，上次那批货老子让你这个数的利，你就为了一个小酒吧把我的人送到医院住了一个月，说不过去吧。”

池盛瞬间明白了对面的人是谁。

“两码事，让利自然算我欠你人情，但你的人不懂事我手底下人教训教训也是应该的。”相比褚洲的气急败坏，陆觉燃显得镇定的多。

轰然一个惊雷，雨点落下来，先是寥寥几滴慢慢越下越大，打在地上窗上，淹没了大部分声音，褚洲不得不提高声音：“你在这儿跟我装什么呢？那回我的人惹事，这个闷亏我吃了，你自己算算从你们这个小盛爷管事，我的场子被骚扰过多少次？”

池盛本就紧绷的身体倏然僵住了。他和谢临他们不同，他从小就是个小混混，不知道什么是克制什么是见好就收，算起来，安宁路这片地除了自己场子其他地方几乎都被他和弟兄骚扰过了，其实说起来算不上什么，就是去他们的场子里抢点东西，再附赠言语羞辱，池盛本来就没什么本事，只是想着显摆显摆威风而已。

被这样直接指出来竟然有些心虚，池盛悄悄看了看陆觉燃，发现对方只是漫不经心的摆弄着已经空了酒杯并没有多余的神色。

“我们两家在安宁路和平共处十多年，就算这次导火索是我的人，但陆觉燃你不该放任这种东西兴风作浪。”褚洲一字一顿“三番五次，是在扇我的脸，你是准备和褚家撕破脸皮吗？”

不论是地下交易商会还是明面上的公司，陆褚两家合作甚多，尽管由于彼此利益分歧摩擦不断，但总体上还是维持了和平，褚洲把话说得这样重，显然是动怒了。

“一点小事，也值得你这样生气。”陆觉燃摘下了眼镜放在桌角。

池盛终于知道为什么陆觉燃为什么一直带着眼镜，过于锋利冷冽的眸光没了镜片的遮挡还无顾忌的暴露出来，如果说带上眼镜时他是文弱书生举手投足皆是谦和，那么此时陆觉燃很容易让人联想到草原上的豹，矜贵而优雅，矫健的后足紧绷，等待选中猎物后一击毙命。

只是一个眼神落在身上，池盛就感觉到排山倒海席卷而来的压力。

陆觉燃卷了卷袖口端起醒酒瓶举到半空：“明晚去城南会馆，你想怎么玩都行。”

城南会馆是本市陆家最重要的一个据点，为了避嫌和避开不必要的麻烦，褚洲一向是不会去那里的，他的出现只会被当成挑衅。

这就是陆觉燃的全部诚意了，喝了他倒的酒，明晚去城南会馆，褚洲可以选择在那里享受所有的顶级服务，也可以在那里大闹一通耀武扬威，不论选择那种陆觉燃都会照单全收，但如果褚洲拒绝他的提议的话——

谢临的手慢慢摸到了藏在西装底下的沙鹰，与此同时站在褚洲身边的保镖也摸向了自己的枪，坐着的池盛能清晰的看见褚洲身边的保镖西装下摆掀开，枪柄露了出来，食指扣在板机上，池盛活了二十多岁第一次见到荷枪实弹的画面，顿时倒吸一口冷气，不由自主的看向陆觉燃。

他发现陆觉燃的位置是能清楚的看到对面所有人的动作的，而他只是气定神闲的举着醒酒瓶，等待褚洲把空荡荡的酒杯递过来。

一分钟，陆觉燃默默在心里数着时间，他给褚洲定的考虑时间就是一分钟，一分钟结束后他放下醒酒瓶必然枪响，而自己的短刀也必然出鞘。

今日种种，一句话就能让谢临屈膝的人向另一个人赔礼道歉，只因为他惹出来的事，池盛虽然心虚但并不害怕，做错了事就要受到惩罚，应该的，他站起来，话还没出口，陆觉燃的眼光刀刃般扫过来：“没规没矩，一边跪着去。”

池盛没动，顶着陆觉燃几乎将他吞噬的阴冷目光，微微弯腰作出鞠躬的姿势：“是我不知收敛，褚先生要出气就冲着我来吧。”

与此同时，褚洲拿起酒杯放在了陆觉燃举着的醒酒瓶下，液体顺着杯壁缓缓填满整个酒杯，两个酒杯轻轻一碰——就算是这件事过去了。

不过短短一分钟，风声雨声敲击在玻璃窗上凄厉得如同鬼魅，可都比不过室内剑拔弩张的气氛，余光看见两个酒杯相碰，池盛紧绷的身体才松弛下来，惊觉即使是在深秋自己也出了一身冷汗，卫衣湿答答的贴在后背。

“这次看在你的面子上就算了。”褚洲喝完酒杯里最后一滴酒，“只是小盛爷实在是没规矩，不如我带回去帮你教两天，保证完完整整给你送回来。”

后面这句话当然是玩笑话，他们这种人，自己的东西不论怎么样折辱都行，但落入别人手里，就是不行。

知道褚洲不过顺口一说，陆觉燃看了眼还弯着腰站在旁边的池盛，还是语焉不详的回应：“既然是我的人，当然还是由我来教。”

外面的风雨丝毫不见小，拨开窗帘一角，连窗外的景物都看不真切，天地都是茫茫一片雨幕，雨幕里穿行的车辆，刺目得车灯像游魂在夜里晃荡，褚洲想到什么似的起身要走，经过池盛旁边说了句：“就怕陆先生以为是只可驯养的狗到最后才发现是养不熟的蛇。”

陆觉燃笑了，点了支烟，是和池盛刚才那支一模一样的Cohiba：“是狗是蛇，不都是自己的东西吗。”

褚洲走得很急并没有听到陆觉燃这句话，酒吧里的人撤去一半，就连驻守在不远处的吧台的那几个男子也默默退了出去，一时间只剩下谢临和他们两人。

“今天谢谢陆先生了，以后我会注意，不会再有那么放肆了。”池盛是个很愿意承认自己错误的人，他自小行走在街头巷尾，见不得人的小偷小摸做过不少，自认不是什么好人，但只有一点，那就是谁对他好，他必然一千遍一万倍的还回去，这不是正义，只是他所认为的道义和情义。

陆觉燃撑着沙发扶手抽完一整只烟，才缓缓抬眸看了看池盛，他今天应该是刚洗过头，乱糟糟的蓬松的耷拉在头顶，眉峰上横着一处不长不短的刀疤中和了他过于白皙的皮肤带来的柔弱感，明明时常意气风发，眼睛里却蒙了层雾一样没有半点逼人的光亮，陆觉燃视线收回来站起身，询问谢临楼上是否有干净的房间：“不急，自然会从你身上讨回来。”

这样说，池盛倒是安心了，平白无故要人出头他不会开心，心里的愧疚也慢慢淡了下去。

如果他知道陆觉燃口中的“讨回来”是以那样的方式的话，他绝对不会在此时摆出这副如释重负的表情。

楼上的房间是从前谢临偶尔留宿时用的卧室，虽然谢临已经久不来酒吧，这里还是每天有专人清洁，一层不染和以前并没有什么分别。

陆觉燃取出腰间的短刀放在床头柜上，将袖口卷到臂弯，露出肌肉分明青筋毕露的小臂，吩咐池盛转过身去：“皮带借给我。”

池盛不明所以还是解开皮带递给了陆觉燃，金属扣H横亘在腰带上，陆觉燃抻了抻似乎觉得质量手感都是上乘，将金属扣卷在手心，皮带自手掌缠绕几圈只剩下不长不短的一截，然后扬起又狠狠挥下。

先是砰的一声皮带砸在牛仔裤上的声音，然后是池盛又惊又痛的呼喊和匆忙转身的声响。

“你他妈干什么？”意识到是在和说话后，池盛又小声说了声抱歉。

陆觉燃的话一向不多，这时候更是沉默寡言，只是握着皮带碰了碰池盛的腰肢：“转过去，裤子脱了。”

池盛像是听到了什么笑话，修长浓密的眉毛皱到一起，脸上也露出受到羞辱的烦躁神情：“罚别的，打…你别想。”

他对陆觉燃的尊重完全是出于今晚陆觉燃帮他解决了麻烦和谢临的缘故，要平心而论他对陆觉燃的敬服那便是聊胜于无，他们这种人都是拳头说话，陆觉燃想要支使他折辱他，那就先打服他。

陆觉燃将池盛不屈不服的表情尽收眼底，等了两分钟终于耐心尽失，他本身不是什么好脾气的人，只是大多数人对他言听计从才把他的暴烈给隐藏了下去，他伸手去扯池盛的裤子。

池盛的反应比陆觉燃想象中快，一手抓住自己的裤子另一只手已经急不可耐的握拳试图砸在他的脸上，待被陆觉燃钳住手腕后索性不管身上挂着裤子，手脚并用的朝陆觉燃扑过来。

若论格斗，应该没有几个人是陆觉燃的对手，更何况池盛没有经过专门的训练，可此时这一点似乎成了他的优点，先是不管不顾一口咬在陆觉燃的肩膀上尝到铁锈味道后被狠狠掐住下颌松了口，再是毫无章法的扯陆觉燃的头发，一时间让陆觉燃觉得自己不是在和一个二十几岁的男人打架，而是在和街头的泼妇厮打，待陆觉燃把池盛整个人按在床上，手腕也紧紧抓住后，池盛居然屈膝狠狠朝陆觉燃的下身撞过来。

还好陆觉燃反应快，立刻抬腿截住了池盛的攻势，否则今夜就不是他教训池盛，而是池盛要去医院见他了。

房间的窗户关得严严实实的，可凄厉的风雨声依旧不断的涌进来，外面狂风大作暴雨不停就显得屋里的沉默格外的令人窒息，池盛看了眼陆觉燃骤然沉下的目光，连呼吸都不敢用力——陆觉燃放在桌上的短刀此时正抵在他的喉间，只要他稍有不慎，锋利的刀锋就会划破他的喉咙，他不怕死，却不想以这种方式死。

刃光在灯下流转，清澈如水。

待颈间的威胁松懈，陆觉燃收起短刀，池盛才特别小声的辩解：“不能怪我，是你先打我。”

陆觉燃是肉眼可见的怒了，阴沉的目光一直没有明朗，紧紧咬着牙连额角的青筋都清晰可见，手上的力气也加重了几分，毫不怜惜将池盛翻过来扔在床上，扯下腰间的皮带绑住池盛的手栓在床头，然后一把拽下池盛的裤子。

“卧槽放开！”池盛的反抗被惊呼打断。

狠戾的皮带一连数下落在池盛身后耸起的两团肉上。

剧烈且密集的疼痛让他一瞬间头脑空白连想说什么都忘了，只顾着疯了一样挣扎，可他的手被皮带紧紧禁锢，根本逃不开，乱动的后果无非是使本该落在肉厚的臀部上的抽打落在了脆弱的大腿或腰间。

只要他动一次，身后的击打就会更加狠戾，几次三番，屁股上鼓着一条条伤痕，痛得几乎让池盛咬碎牙齿。

两只手被陆觉燃的皮带绑着，而自己引以为傲总拿出来炫耀的牛皮皮带正给自己带来不知尽头的痛苦，池盛小幅度的扭动，紧抿嘴巴却还是从鼻翼里泻出凄惨的呻吟。

伴随身后突然加重的两三下捶楚，池盛痛呼出声。

陆觉燃下手快且重，皮带就冲着池盛身后两块肉下手，趴着的那人要是乱动，受苦的也只是他自己：“要哭就哭，别咬着嘴巴。”

“去你妈的！”池盛怒吼。

身后的痛打突然停了下来，池盛以为是这人良心发现或者被自己气势所震慑，脸颊被抬起来，皮带贴在嘴上，喋喋不休的咒骂才消了音。

“嘴长得这么好看，怎么就是不会说话呢。”陆觉燃自问自答，“还是打得不够。”

皮带在脸上轻拍，池盛被陆觉燃凌厉如刀锋的目光所震慑，竟情不自禁的微微瑟缩着身体，他毫不怀疑，只要他再说一句难听的话，陆觉燃手上的皮带就会朝他的脸招呼过来。

陆觉燃感觉到了抬起的下颌正轻微颤抖着，不由得在心里笑了一下，还知道怕，他看见池盛眼里躲藏的惧怕，还是松了手移到池盛的脑袋上揉了揉：“不会说话就闭嘴。”

短暂的亲昵确实能让一身动荡的血液平静下来，但这还不是时候。

陆觉燃继续凌厉的抽打面前这代主受过的臀肉，短短几下，还没彻底冷却的疼痛就火燎火烧的再度来袭，从表皮到内里，从受罚的那两团肉蔓延到四肢百骸，明明就那两块肉承受着火舌掠过般的疼痛，但此时池盛竟觉得身上没有一处是不痛的。

池盛不愿意哭出声就只能强忍着，任由闷哼从鼻腔溢出，身后的击打不断，他就一直不停的轻微挣扎仿佛这样能缓解疼痛。

手腕被皮带磨的泛红，小腹亦在床单上磨蹭到近乎刺痛，但后臀肉上的痛楚来比都算不得什么，每挨一下池盛他心里的烦躁就加深一分，强权并不能让他屈服。

再不顾及，趴着的人不断左摇右晃，本就没有章法的皮带有时落到床单上有时又落在池盛腰间，看见那人痛呼出声佝偻着身子仿佛痛极，陆觉燃不得不频繁去查看他脆弱的腰部是否受伤，几次三番无疑挑起陆觉燃更加澎湃的怒火。

陆觉燃面如霜雪，沉冷得几近将人冻伤，他坐下来按住池盛的腰，对着臀峰就是每边十下。

“呜呜…”池盛痛的眼前发黑，脊背高高扬起，压抑已久的生理性眼泪顿时脱框而出，凄惨的呜咽也断断续续从喉咙里涌出来，还没等他缓过来，身后急风骤雨般得抽打又砸了下来。

按着腰，不管池盛怎么扭，两团高高肿起的肉都在陆觉燃的掌控之下，从后腰到臀腿，每一寸肌肤都染着艳丽的红色，并随着陆觉燃的每一次抽打颜色一次次堆叠加深。

陆觉燃并未管放肆痛哭的池盛，在心里默默数着数量，约莫又打过五十下，他手上收了两分力继续抽打面前惨不忍睹的臀肉。

两人的力量过于悬殊，池盛怎么也逃不开陆觉燃的桎梏，索性自暴自弃的趴在床上，随着身后的击打一次次支起背脊又无力的落下。他的额角蒙着一层冷汗把垂落下来的头发沾湿了，不断涌出的泪水滴在床单上，流进衣服里，嘴巴坑坑洼洼，整个人完全没有最初的肆意嚣张。

池盛觉得能承受的痛打已经到了极点，终于张开嘴开始求饶，可说出口的总被身后的抽打打断，最后变成几声凄凄惨惨的痛呼。

可陆觉燃还在不为所动的施加着刑罚，一下一下叠加，最后把池盛的理智烧毁，他撑起身子扭过头怒视陆觉燃，竭尽全力说完一句完整的话：“你以为这样我就会服你吗？你以为这样折辱我就会服你吗？第一次见面就把人打成这样，这就是你的规矩？去你妈的！”

“规矩？在这里，我的话就是规矩。”陆觉燃握紧皮带，似乎是心里的怒火窜起来几分，施加重惩的手又加重了几分，“安宁路上所有场子泾渭分明这是规矩，你做不到安分守己至少不惹事生非这是规矩，做我的人就要听我的话这也是规矩。现在你明白了什么是规矩吗？”

“问你话！”皮带毫不留情的扣响惨不忍住的臀肉。

“呜呜呜呜！知道了我知道了！”这几下抽打太过狠戾，深红泛紫的伤痕横亘在臀肉上，池盛疯了一样的挣扎起来，被绑住的双手被皮革磨出一道道明显的伤痕来。

待池盛意识到身后的击打停了下来，抽抽噎噎的回头去看陆觉燃，发现对方也看着自己，如同夜色般深沉漆黑的眸子里看不清神色，池盛避开他的目光，像是崩溃了一样突然大哭起来。

事实上这并不是他们第一次见面，准确的说这并不是陆觉燃第一次见到池盛。

谢临很早就跟他提起过池盛，从前他没放在心上，直到两个月前褚洲的人来闹事，陆觉燃才把这个人放在了心上。

他第一次来酒吧时，是闹事后的第三天。他就坐在吧台外。池盛坐在吧台里灌酒，裹着纱布的手点燃一支Cohiba，然后被呛的咳出了声，又装作什么事都没发生过一样假装镇定的喝口酒。

那之后陆觉燃有空就来酒吧，有时坐在吧台有时坐在卡座，总之都是能看得到池盛的地方。但那人通常只是埋头喝酒，明明传闻里是那么意气风发的一个人，眼睛里总是蒙着一层雾，就连有兄弟来说今天要去砸哪个场子他也只是愣一下，然后迅速扬起吊儿郎当的笑容说声好。

像陆觉燃这类人，包括他身边的人都是得失心极强，做事有明确目的，绝不允许有任何事脱离掌控的事的人，但池盛和他们不一样。

比起所听说的亡命之徒，池盛更像是未找到目标的狼，倔强又孤独，没有目标，没有胜负欲，所做的事情完全是为了肆意——但只要给他指明方向，他就会为之拼命。

所以他拼命守住这家酒吧，只因为谢临是他唯一敬重的人，可能也是他二十年多里唯一一个真正对他好的人。

那是第一次陆觉燃无比清晰的感受到心疼这种情绪，他想拨开池盛眼里厚厚的云层，想成为池盛生命中唯一的方向，他是云端的天神，池盛便是守护在侧的仙官，他是地狱的阎罗，池盛便是如影随形的鬼魅，他们总在一起，不离不弃，并且不需要池盛为他拼命，只需要依靠着他便是。

就像此时，池盛咬着嘴唇抖如筛糠是痛极的模样，连眼神都不敢与他对视，蜷缩着身体任由眼泪一滴滴落到床单上，陆觉燃那种心疼和无力感又浮了上来，他解开了束缚着池盛双手的皮带。

一只手轻轻的覆上池盛惨烈至极的臀肉，轻轻的揉着。

“想折辱你，不必我亲自动手，刚才把你扔给褚洲便是，他自然会把你给我教的服服帖帖的送回来。”陆觉燃被眼前人支离破碎的哭声，躲躲闪闪的目光刺痛，手上更加轻柔，就连一直冰冷的如同将融的冰雪般的声音都轻了些许：“你挨打，不过是因为你做错事。”

池盛一直警惕的绷紧身子，直到身后温热的手把所有伤处都仔细的揉过一遍，才慢慢卸下了防备，剧烈的疼痛缓过后变成细水长流的痛意，刚才那几乎让池盛觉得会被抽得屁股开花后的捶楚带来的剧痛缓过之后，不断替自己揉着痛处的手存在感便强了起来，池盛甚至觉得自己的整个身体都因为这双手而变得上升了几度。

又联想到陆觉燃刚才强势又暧昧的话语，池盛不由得紧张起来，他一紧张，脑子就跟不上嘴巴的速度：“往下面一点，那里还疼。”

意识到自己说了什么，池盛整张脸都烧了起来，赶紧避开陆觉燃倏然带笑的目光。

他的皮肤很白，眼睛下面那块被揉搓的泛红的肌肤就更加明显，就连眉峰上那道桀骜不驯的疤痕都变得顺从了起来，胸腔起伏带动红红的鼻翼挤出黏糊糊的呼吸声，就像一只被主人抛弃后独自舔舐伤口的小狗。

可陆觉燃却清楚，面前的可不是什么脆弱的小动物，而是林间潜伏的孤狼，稍有不慎就会被撕裂脖颈。

巴掌毫无预告的落在深红肿胀的皮肤上，每落一下都会带起池盛极其痛苦的呻吟和呜呜咽咽的泣音，两只手虽不再被捆绑但依然被陆觉燃的大手摁在腰间，池盛只能随着一下下重掌无助的颤抖着身子，再也撑不起任何的逞强，嚎啕大哭的认错说再也不犯了，求陆觉燃不要再打。

数够五十下，陆觉燃停了下来。

池盛两团原本白皙的肉上不见一丝最初的颜色，皮带抽打过的肿痕和指印横七竖八的叠加在一起，深红和严重处淡淡的青色交织，看上去要多可怜有多可怜。

两只手被松开后，池盛慌忙的捂上了屁股，不敢揉，却又不敢放开——总害怕陆觉燃再下狠手。

他不会完全屈服于强权，但附加上温柔的话，就可以。

两只手被强硬的挪开，身后连碰碰都痛的臀肉被很轻很轻的触摸，池盛小声哭着，半个身子缩在陆觉燃怀中小心翼翼享受这难得的宽容，但又害怕这不过是像刚才一样打巴掌前的甜枣，于是一直惴惴不安的偷看陆觉燃的表情。

好在这一次臀肉没有再被扣响，而是长久而温柔的抚摸。

不知道过了多久，陆觉燃停了下来，池盛立刻惊慌的往后缩了缩身子。

一把钥匙和一张纸被搁在床头柜上——是他的住所的钥匙和地址以及他的手机号码，陆觉燃摸摸他的头发：“以后有事就找谢临，或者来这里找我。”

“以后出事总有我给你摆平，不过若是你惹事，回家必然要挨打。”这样暧昧的话，这样近乎算是一个承诺的话，听得池盛害羞得简直不想再与陆觉燃对视，但他还是想看看陆觉燃，想看看那双锋利冷淡的眼睛里映出的自己的影子，陆觉燃还在继续说，这一回他凑近了池盛，嘴角弯出一个浅浅的弧度，“所以，要听话。”

池盛以前没有遇到过这样的人，不需要疾言厉色但每句话都掷地有声，他能感觉到自己在陆觉燃的眼睛里缩成一团小小的光影，而那双眼睛里也真真切切的只有自己，一时间竟说不出话只能握着手里的钥匙呆呆的点头。

陆觉燃站起来：“送我下去。”

？

池盛简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，在说了刚才那段怎么听都像是表白的话后，陆觉燃居然还能这样心安理得的使唤他。

“不听话？”陆觉燃挑眉。

几乎是条件反射，池盛跳下床挤进紧绷的裤子里，毫不意外的痛得又涌出了眼泪，待穿戴完毕后才发现陆觉燃促狭的盯着他，眼里堆满了笑意。

在池盛炸毛之前，陆觉燃握紧了他的手，带着他下了楼。

风雨未歇，谢临撑着黑色雨伞站在停靠在酒吧门口的汽车旁。

送到门口，陆觉燃停了下来，从大衣口袋里摸出一支药膏递给池盛，捏了捏他依旧气鼓鼓的脸，最后一个极其轻柔的吻落在池盛眉峰上方的疤痕上：“做个好梦。”

汽车如游鱼般灵活穿进雨幕中。

池盛捏紧手里的钥匙，又抬起手摸摸脸颊和眉峰，仿佛一颗心都跟着飞驰而去的汽车身后飞走了，他的眼里终于不再被灰蒙蒙的雾色包裹，而是有了星辰倒映在其中。

雨不停的下着，沾湿了广袤无边的大地，也沾湿了池盛心底干涸的花园。

——fin.


End file.
